


Pump it Up

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who assigns thirteen boys the same shift on a Tuesday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pump it Up

“Is that all for today, sir?” Seungcheol asked as he rang up the customer’s order. “May I suggest getting something to accompany your espresso?”

Seungkwan and Jihoon in the back groaned. Seungcheol always knew how to persuade customers to increase their sales. No wonder their manager favored him.

“Oh, Jihoon,” Seungcheol called out as he tolld Jihoon the order, “make sure to put two pumps of vanilla.”

Jihoon glared. “You know how much I  _hate_  that word.”

“Hyung,” Seungkwan pouted, “when can I have a turn at the cash register?”

“Why would our manager trust you there?”

“If the customers are satisfied when I sing their order to call them up, shouldn’t me singing what they’d like even better?”

Just then, Junhui entered from the back room with his apron and hat as he mumbled to himself. “What if he  _is_  hurting? What if he’s offended I stepped on his tail even though I apologized?” The two who were bickering blinked before continuing their business.

“Yah! Lee Jihoon! Where is that espresso with vanilla?” Seungcheol shouted from the register as he leaned against the machine, waiting for another customer to walk through the door.

Jihoon hurried back to his job as Seungkwan opened the back door. He screamed as he found Hansol about to open the door, as he screamed as well.

“What are you doing here?” Seungkwan asked in complete surprise. “I thought you work tomorrow!”

“No, hyung said I work today around this time,” Hansol replied as he walked into the scene. “Uh… do you think you could tie my apron for me?” he shyly grinned at Seungkwan.

Seungkwan sighed as he walked to Hansol and began to tie the apron around his friend’s waist. “Honestly, why can’t you do anything?”

“Seungkwan-ah!” Jihoon shouted with the espresso in his hand. “Call ‘em up!”

As soon as he finished the knot, Seungkwan sprang into action and grabbed the cup as he went over to the ‘pick up’ counter. “A vanilla espresso to defeat your depresso~” he sang. The customer came to the counter and bowed as Seungkwan bowed back, telling the customer to come back again soon.

“I wouldn’t come back if someone sang that to me,” Jihoon muttered as he cleaned up his station.

Just then, Mingyu and Wonwoo stumble in. Wonwoo was laying down on the floor as Mingyu had a scissor in each hand as he tried to go for Wonwoo’s head. Wonwoo’s hands held Mingyu’s arms back. “Just a trim, Wonwoo! C’mon!”

“I like my hair this long!” Wonwoo yelled back as the two kept fighting. 

Seungcheol sighed as he walked from the empty register line and towards his dongsaengs. He grabbed the scissors, flicked Mingyu off of Wonwoo, and glared at Wonwoo. “Honestly, what are you guys doing?”

“I wanted to cut Wonwoo’s hair because it’s getting to long–”

“It’s not long at all!” Wonwoo pouted as he swiped his bangs to the side. “If anything, you should cut Jeonghan’s hair! It reaches his shoulders!”

“Uh, that’s not going to happen,” Jeonghan scoffed as he walked through the door. He helped Wonwoo off of the floor as Mingyu scrunched his nose before going to the pastries.

“Hold on!” Seungkwan said with his hands in the air. “You three are working too?” 

Jeonghan, Mingyu, and Wonwoo nodded as they were at their respected positions.

“There’s eight of us here!” Seungkwan exclaimed as he counted the heads in their small, cramped work area. “We only have one register! What is going on?”

“The only thing going on is you moving your mouth while we should be serving customers!” Seungcheol responded.

“Yah! Nobody’s in line, hyung!” Jihoon groaned as he pointed that nobody was waiting by the register.

“That means we’re doing our jobs!” Seungcheol smiled.

“I wonder if he can answer the phone if I call home,” Junhui continued to speak to himself as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

“Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!” Seokmin and Soonyoung barged in from the back as they rushed to Seungcheol. Seokmin was holding the body of a guitar as Soonyoung held its neck. 

“We found this in the back!” Seokmin said. “We think it’s Jisoo hyung’s.”

“Should we break it and use it as firewood?” Soonyoung asked. “You said he’s not allowed to leave his instruments at work anymore.”

Jihoon grabbed the guitar from them as he held it like a bat and threatened to hit the two who just came in. The two flinched as Jihoon started laughing. “Yah! You two are funny,” he snickered. “I would never do that.”

Seokmin and Soonyoung sighed in relief. “Aww, Jihoon loves us!”

“Oh, no, not because of that,” Jihoon began as he put the guitar on the ground carefully. “I would never damage an instrument.”

“Has anyone seen my baby?” Jisoo runs through the door with watery eyes. He smiles in delight as he sees his guitar on the ground. He crawls up to it and strokes the strings. “You’re alive,” he whispers to it as everyone around him chuckles.

“Wait!” Seungkwan screams. “Are we seriously all working today?” 

Seungcheol sighed. “Seungkwan-ah, you should stop asking more questions and start doing your job!”

“You’re not even doing your job!” Jihoon argues. 

“Nobody’s even here!” Seungkwan sighs. “It is Tuesday at eight in the evening, who the hell is going to come to this coffee shop at this time?”

Just then the door swung open as the bell was sounded. Everyone’s heads perked up to see the customer that came in. However, it was a false alarm as Chan and Minghao walked in with their apron and hat.

“Oh,” Chan sheepishly coughed, “we were supposed to go through the back door, right?”

“I told you,” Minghao grunted. “We’re not customers anymore! We’re employees.”

“Even I know to use the back door,” Hansol chuckled. “And I haven’t been here as long as you have.

“Why isn’t he answering the phone?” Junhui cried out as he heard the voicemail message on his home once again.

The thirteen boys were all filed in the area as there was barely enough room to even move their arms. Wonwoo and Soonyoung kept bumping elbows as Soonyoung was trying to come up with a new frappuccino flavour with Seokmin. Minghao was comforting Junhui as he kept sniffling about how he needed to apologize to his dog for stepping on his tail.

Hansol and Chan were playing rock-paper-scissors with Seungkwan and making the loser take a shot of the espressos that Jeonghan was making for Jihoon who was sleeping on the job.

Jisoo snuck back so he could practice his guitar as Seungcheol followed behind to drag Jisoo back. Mingyu was taking various pictures of everything happening around him as he sent them to all of them on their group chat.

Pretty soon, closing time came up and only two customers came in from the time everyone came into work.

“Does manager-hyung even realize what he did?” Seungkwan asked as he rechecked his schedule to see that their manager did, in fact, assign all the boys to the same shift today.

“Probably not,” Jeonghan replied. “He isn’t the best when assigning shifts…”

“This one time,” Soonyoung added, “he assigned me from eleven to midnight on a Thursday night.”

“Do people even crave coffee that late on a Thursday?” Jihoon asked.

“Wednesday night I could understand,” Soonyoung continued, “but really? Thursday?”

“Wait, how does Wednesday night at eleven even make sense?” Jihoon asked genuinely confused.

Soonyoung put his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. “I’ve seen some things I never thought I would see, Jihoon…”

“So, hyung,” Mingyu leaned his arm on Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Do you think I could practice my barber skills with your hair? I have a nice canvas to work with…”

“Uh, I’m good,” Jeonghan forced out a laugh as Wonwoo tucked his hair under the beanie he put in his left back pocket so that Mingyu had no chance of seeing his hair.

After wiping the counters and tables, reorganizing the cups, sweeping the floor, and putting Jisoo’s guitar back into its case, the boys bid a farewell to each other as Seungcheol locked up. He sighed to himself. Gosh, what an interesting day, he thought. 

He made a mental note to talk to their manager about assigning shifts and making sure that all thirteen employees aren’t assigned the same shift. But knowing their manager, it’s highly possible for it to happen again.


End file.
